


she

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Tifa Lockhart, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Title from a Hayley Kiyoko Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: Aerith is a bored but contented florist.Tifa is the woman who saves her from a harassing robber.Obviously, this means the pair should date.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 137





	she

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically what happens when you can't decide who should be 'best girl' and date Cloud. I love both of them too much to choose, so I ended up shipping them together instead! I think they'd make a pretty good wlw couple in the right context ;)
> 
> A word of warning: although this one-shot is short, it still may seem out of character, as I've only ever played the remake, and although I know some obvious spoilers for the whole game (inevitably, tbh) I'm just going on what I've already seen in the remake. I hope you can enjoy reading regardless :)

* * *

Working as a florist was simple, but fulfilling work. Having grown up with flowers, Aerith had long passed the stage of needing to learn about meanings and colour co-ordination, having been taught all of that by her adoptive mother as a child. She was practically an expert now, and a lot of their returning customers continued to purchase from their shop because they were pleased with her service.

Give her an occasion, a sentiment, even a stray thought…Aerith could represent _anything_ with flowers, and her bouquets and beautiful displays had been covered in bridal and gardening magazines alike more than once, much to the delight of her mother.

Their florist was very popular, and as such, Aerith was always kept busy. Taking orders, tending to the flowers, creating bouquets and arrangements, and, of course, arranging stock for the non-seasonal flowers they couldn’t always grow at their greenhouse. It wasn’t as simple as playing with flowers all day, despite what some may think. It was a busy job.

And yet, despite all of the bustling and the sense of pride she felt at receiving a smile from a satisfied customer, Aerith couldn’t help but feel slightly bored at times. She supposed this was reasonable, considering she’d been working in the shop ever since she was a child, although her mother always expressed dismay whenever she mentioned it, and tried to find new ‘innovative’ ways to keep Aerith occupied, such as taking online orders and setting up a delivery service.

Those things took effort, but Aerith had never been afraid of hard-work. She liked a challenge. Too much, perhaps. She may have been sweet, but she was far from settled. She yearned for adventure…

Any bit of excitement would do, really. Whether it be a picky customer, or a rude supplier, even a persistent guy who hit on her at the counter…anything out of the norm was enough to brighten her day.

Which was why, bizarrely, she was almost _happy_ when the store got held-up, a clearly fake pistol held to her chest, a man loudly demanding she open the cash register…

This had happened before. Their store was well-known, and situated in a busy part of the city. It was a frequent hotspot for attempted burglary, and Aerith had broken a watering can over a robber’s head more than once. It had been terrifying the first time, but now it was pure adrenaline.

“Please calm down.” She requested, more for the benefit of the other browsers, who had collapsed to the floor the moment the man had stormed in, quivering and petrified. She’d have to arrange a complimentary arrangement for each of them, to make up for the horrible experience. Flowers shouldn’t be associated with such unpleasant emotions. “Sir, I must remind you, that the store is equipped with security cameras. Do you really want to ruin your life over some petty cash?”

Most people paid by credit card these days, so the till _really_ didn’t have much inside. She’d emptied it the day previous, as well. It was mostly change now, given by the little old ladies that stop by each morning for a new bouquet for their kitchens. Slowly, so as not to startle the man, she indicated to the sign she had pinned to the wall behind her, decorated with cartoon flowers. It read, in a bright, eye-catching font: **Smile, you’re on camera!** **😊**

“Shut up, you bitch!” The man snarled, banging his hand on the front-desk. A potted plant shook, and Aerith had to reach out to steady it, before it crashed to the floor. “Just open it already! The sooner you do, the sooner I leave!”

Aerith sighed. If she was alone, she might have tried to reason with the man more, but she didn’t want to put the other customers at risk. Similarly, she couldn’t try and take him down with the metal rod she kept under the counter with so many people in the way. Damn the afternoon rush…

_At least it’s just some change._ Aerith obediently opened the till, grasping the metal rod with one hand, just in case the man lashed out when he saw how little money was inside. Sure enough, he banged his hand again, and Aerith spoke soothingly to the woman who had started to whimper behind a rack of plants. “Please calm down. Everything will be fine, I promise.”

“You have to have more in the back-room!” The crook was certainly determined. “Go and get the rest!”

“I’m sorry, sir, but-“

Faster than she had anticipated, the man latched onto her other wrist, squeezing tightly. His hand was sweaty, and she resisted the urge to squirm instinctively.

_That’s it. This guy is going to get it!_

Before she could move to act, the door to the store was swinging open, the bell chiming to alert them all to a new customer. Evidently, the would-be robber didn’t have any accomplices watching the front. He swore, swivelling his head, but calmed somewhat when he saw it was another young woman, around the same age as Aerith. Long-haired, pretty faced…he immediately deemed her as not a threat. “Down on the floor, bitch! Or I shoot the florist!”

Aerith cocked her head curiously when the woman didn’t immediately follow the man’s instructions. Fake gun or otherwise, the man had her as a hostage, and to defy him…would put her at risk. Only someone completely confident in their own abilities would disobey an order in this kind of scenario.

“Are you deaf, you fucking bitch!? Get on the floor!”

The woman frowned, the door swinging firmly closed behind her. “What did you call me?”

“Get on the floor! NOW!” He pointed the fake gun in her direction, and Aerith was impressed when not even a sliver of fear passed over her expression.

Instead, she squared her shoulders, settling into what could only be a fighting stance. Now that Aerith looked a little closer, her bare mid-drift was impressively toned, and her arms were muscled. She looked capable of taking this unfit criminal down in a second. “Let her go.” The woman said, evenly. “ _Now.”_

The robber only laughed, clearly undaunted.

_What an idiot,_ Aerith thought, a little huffily. _He’s clearly under-estimating her because she’s female. She’s in peak physical condition…_

Aerith was no layabout herself, but she wasn’t quite the pinnacle of fitness as this girl was. Whatever exercise routine she had…it would probably make Aerith puke. Impressive.

“Fine then,” The woman nodded, undaunted. “But you asked for it.”

If Aerith had blinked, she would have missed it. Still, it happened so fast that she didn’t notice the whole movement.

One moment, the man was squeezing her wrist tightly, and the next, he was on the ground, unconscious, the woman standing over him with a grimly triumphant look in her eye.

Immediately, the other patrons leapt up to thank the heroic girl, before surging forward to check on Aerith, one of them wisely already calling the police. Considering they were in the city, they’d definitely arrive before the man woke up. _If_ he woke up…

Aerith frowned lightly, concerned. She may have disliked the man, but she didn’t want him dead or incapacitated. But the woman had looked so sure of herself-

“He should wake up soon,” The woman tells the two officers that come promptly, an ambulance sent for when they notice his state. It doesn’t take them long to arrive either, and he is escorted out on a stretcher. “I didn’t strike him too hard.”

“We trust you, Tifa,” one officer says, waving a hand dismissively. “You know more about self-defence than our academy instructor!”

The newly dubbed ‘Tifa’ smiles politely at the man. “Thank you. I suppose I’ll see you later at Seventh Heaven, when your shift ends?”

The man nods enthusiastically. “Hell yeah you will! Nobody makes drinks like you, Tifa!”

Aerith expects the woman to be gone by the time she’s finished her questioning, but once she’d waved the two officers away (flowers tucked into their lapels) she’s pleasantly surprised to note that the woman is still present, gazing in wonder at one of the more vibrant displays Aerith had put together yesterday evening. “Oh, I’m sorry! Can I help you miss?” She blurts this out, before adding, hastily, “Thanks for your help, by the way. Do you like that arrangement? You can have it on the house for your troubles!” She’s embarrassed by her own babbling, and is confused at her own sense of…nervousness? Her cheeks feel warm, she’s _blushing!_

“Thanks for the offer, but I’m happy to pay,” the woman smiles at her warmly, and Aerith notes how lovely her smile is, how it reaches her eyes, how flawless and clear her skin is… “And there’s no need to thank me. I was just doing my civic duty.”

_Civic duty. How noble!_ Aerith was familiar enough with personality types to know that not every individual was predisposed to such displays of heroics. A lot of people would have run, even more would have just blindly obeyed, neither action something that could be faulted in the face of fear…

“Everything is so beautiful in here,” Tifa goes on. “I’ve passed by many times, but I’ve never come inside. Embarrassingly enough…I’ve never had anyone to buy flowers for.” She sounds abashed, as she confesses this, and Aerith is helpless to stop herself from reaching out, and grasping her hand gently.

Tifa’s palm is slightly calloused, and Aerith enjoys the way their fingers easily slot together. It’s the kind of hand she wouldn’t mind getting to know more, in a more intimate setting. “You can buy flowers for yourself!” She said, determinedly. “A fresh bouquet can be just as lovely in your own home as it is in someone else’s! You could consider it an act of self-care as well. But if you think the idea is weird, just imagine…” Aerith’s green eyes twinkled, her smile turning a little mischievous. “That _I’m_ the one buying them for you!”

Tifa doesn’t blush, which is almost a shame. _Almost_ , because her smile is both amused and fond. As if she’s known Aerith for some time now, and they are great friends. Maybe something more, judging by the way she squeezes her hand back, just a little firmer. “Wouldn’t you need to get to know me first? To know what I’d like?”

“Hmm, you’re right!” Aerith nodded her head in agreement. “That would need to be arranged! How...” she doubts herself for a moment, and pauses. She’s always been up for some light flirtation, but it’s never really amounted to an actual _date_ before-

“How about tonight?” Tifa offers, when Aerith flounders. “I work at this bar, but tonight is my night off. I’d really appreciate some new company…”

“I’d love that!” Aerith beams. She had a date, and with such a beautiful woman as well!

“Just make sure not to bring that metal rod under the counter,” Tifa says playfully, and Aerith laughs. She’d instinctively pulled it out, even when the man had slumped to the floor. “I won’t hurt you.”

“Not a fan of rods?” Aerith teases.

“No, I don’t mind them,” Tifa said, casually, unabashed by the blatant innuendo. “But not in this situation.”

“Ah, I getya! I’m the same, you know!”

“What’s your name, by the way?”

Aerith blinked. “I haven’t introduced myself, have I? My name is Aerith. Nice to meet you, Tifa.”

“Nice to meet you, Aerith.”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A short and abrupt ending. I know this entire one-shot was pretty cheesy, but I just kind of churned it out without properly editing it. 
> 
> I might continue and make this a series if I ever get in the mood to write more of this pair! My inspiration has always been very sporadic, so we will see.
> 
> Please leave a review if you'd like, but no pressure to do so. I hope everyone is doing well in these tough times :D
> 
> (Title taken from the Hayley Kiyoko song 'she', all hail the lord of wlm!)


End file.
